


breathe you in

by prompto



Series: Obsessed [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you think you're going to be better than me?"</p><p>Oikawa's words were spoken in a hasty tone, his fingers wrapped around Kageyama's neck as if to further prove his point.</p><p>"Oh Tobio-chan..you should know better than to think such silly thoughts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe you in

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind since I wrote Kageyama getting off to Oikawa's serves. I figured why not, and randomly wrote it out. This is my first time writing on a choking kink so I hope it's all right.

Kageyama had been caught up in a series of thoughts revolving around the game, his final toss to Hinata, and just what all he could do to keep improving. They had the games in the spring to look forward to, and despite their loss, he still felt a sense of determination. The sheer willpower of their team only helped to keep him from slipping into a haze of depression like he would've back in middle school.

But after having a sit down with the team and finding out the final results where Shiratorizawa had beaten Aobajosai..Kageyama felt a little uneasy.

It was the first time he hadn't watched one of Oikawa's games. He knew if he had done so, he probably would've focused on things that weren't as important right now.

It'd been hard enough going against Oikawa in the quarter finals given what had happened between them a few weeks ago.

"Good practice Kageyama." Tanaka patted the other's shoulder as he shouldered his gym bag and headed out of the gym.

Kageyama felt the night breeze on his skin, and it was a nice contrast to how heated he still felt from the vigorous practice they had that evening. Pulling out his phone, he swiped the lock to see one missed call.

Recognizing the number, he actively stopped breathing for a moment while debating whether or not to hit redial.

His finger reacted before he could properly think over the consequences of his actions though.

"Tobio-chan..how nice of you to return my call~"

"Oikawa-san, why are you..never mind, I heard about the game."

Nothing was said in return to Kageyama's statement for a few moments.

"Ah well, you win some, you lose some. Isn't that right Tobio?"

Kageyama swallowed thickly. "Tooru, are you all right..?"

Knowing how defeat felt, Kageyama knew that Oikawa was surely putting on a front. Even though the loss might not have affected him as much as it did in the past to where he was outright sobbing..Kageyama still knew how the weight of defeat felt. He'd been undergoing it for nearly two days now.

"My parents won't be home until tomorrow. You should come over."

Kageyama knew what would happen if he did that.

Despite knowing that, he still couldn't stop himself from saying yes though.

\---

Oikawa had called Tobio because he _knew_  he would come over.

He knew he had a small amount of control over the teen despite their rivalry. With the events that had unfolded between them, it only gave him even more control since he knew Kageyama was attracted to him.

It was somewhat worrisome to Oikawa though since he was a little  _too_  attracted to his kouhai in return.

The knock on the door made him walk from within the living room where he had been sitting and reading some random book or another.

Upon opening the door, Kageyama stood in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Come inside Tobio-chan. So nice of you to stop by." Oikawa said with a knowing grin, stepping by to let the other enter before he closed and locked the door.

Kageyama slipped his shoes off, setting his bag near the door as well before turning to Oikawa with a questioning look.

"Lets go upstairs." Oikawa suggested while already taking the steps up the stairs and heading to where his room was at the end of the hallway.

With the odd sense of familiarity hitting him in waves, Kageyama glanced around the house and then ultimately in Oikawa's room for a few seconds upon stepping inside. He hadn't been here in nearly two years.

Seeing his senpai move to grab a different set of clothes from his dresser, Kageyama gave him a once over as the other was in a mere white tshirt and dark blue jeans. It was odd seeing Oikawa dressed so casually, but he admired the sight nonetheless. Oikawa looked good in anything he wore.

Kageyama shook his head, refocusing on the real reason he came over.

He was  _concerned_.

"Why did you call me over?"

"I thought it would be nice to see you again. Is there something wrong with that Tobio-chan?" Oikawa said the name in a slight sing-song tone while tossing a pair of sweatpants on the arm of his desk chair nearby.

Kageyama felt himself growing slightly annoyed. He crossed over to where Oikawa stood, grabbing onto his arm to gain his full attention.

"Are you going to keep up the act or are you going to tell-"

Kageyama was cut off as he felt Oikawa whirl around to grab onto his arms and force him against a small portion of the wall between his dresser and desk.

"..You already know so why even bother asking."

There was a dangerous gleam in those brown eyes.

Kageyama inhaled sharply upon having himself winded from how Oikawa had handled him. He could hardly move, even more so with how Oikawa suddenly pressed his body against his own roughly.

"I wanna fuck..I  _need_  to fuck you."

Feeling his weakness toyed with once again, Kageyama found himself succumbing to Oikawa's demand all too eagerly.

That's how they had ended up here.

"So you think you're going to be  _better_  than  ** _me_**?"

Oikawa's words were spoken in a hasty tone, his fingers wrapped around Kageyama's neck as if to further prove his point.

"Oh Tobio-chan..you should know better than to think such silly thoughts."

Kageyama was sprawled out on the bed, legs spread wide as Oikawa fucked him almost viciously. The older teen had a need to lose control in that moment, to lose touch with reality-- his fingers only gripped harder against Kageyama's throat as he blocked out the ever-present thoughts.

The loss weighed heavily on his mind. And seeing Kageyama's face, he knew that his kouhai would only prove to be a troublesome opponent in the near future as well.

Still he couldn't help but to revel in how good it felt to have his cock sheathed in that tight heat. He had hardly shed any of his clothes given how he was in dire need to fuck the boy. His jeans hung loosely around his hips as he managed to toss his shirt aside shortly after he had began his claim on Kageyama.

Knowing Kageyama had still been a virgin before he had utterly corrupted him-- it made Oikawa's eyes gleam  while his lips widened in a nearly demented gaze.

His eyes glazed over in lust and a demanding need for control. Kageyama gasped loudly, his voice strained as saliva dripped along the side of his lips. He had been forced into sucking off Oikawa for some time before his senpai had made him prepare himself in front of him.

Remembering how he had shoved his own fingers inside to stretch himself wide for Oikawa's cock..he could still remember how those brown eyes had stared at him and his flushed cock while he fucked himself on his fingers.

Only to finally have that cock shoved inside-- finally having Oikawa fuck him after having gotten off to the thought of it for weeks-- it made Kageyama achingly hard and wet. Pre-cum had already coated over his stomach and at this rate he was going to finish from Oikawa's cock alone.

Oikawa rammed into him harder, constantly hitting his prostate and making him shudder and writhe somewhat against the bed. His hips jumped, and Oikawa only thrusted roughly into him in return, making the slapping sound of skin on skin be heard in an obscene amount as he fucked Kageyama hard and fast.

Drowning himself in the desire, forgetting about the world around him, he only focused on Kageyama and how much he wanted to claim him. The boy was the one thing he could claim as his own now, and the fact that Kageyama was so eager made him chuckle darkly between his moans that grew uneasy.

"You'll always be beneath me..don't you ever go to anyone else either..you're mine." Oikawa muttered, his voice completely wrecked as he leaned in to lick along Kageyama's cheek. He gave a trademark smile of his, letting his fingers wrap around Kageyama's neck tightly once more to choke him harshly. He felt too close now, and feeling how Kageyama was writhing beneath him out of desperation made his cock twitch.

"T-Too-ru.." Kageyama tried speaking, the lone name coming out in rough gasps. He was strained from speaking, the fingers around his neck loosening only a little as he felt himself still being split open so well by Oikawa's cock. It was only a matter of time now, and the sudden feeling of Oikawa hitting deeply into him again made his head tilt back against the bed. What would've been a moan was too strained to form properly, and he gasped for what little air he could get, fingers grasping onto Oikawa's wrists as he stared up at him.

"What is it Tobio-chan.." Oikawa muttered as he had leered in close once more, feeling the way Kageyama started to tighten around him somewhat. He loosened his grip long enough to let the other speak.

"I-I..want your cum.."

"Of course you do..such a  _cum- **slut**_.." The older teen heard how Kageyama whimpered. "You only ever get  _my_  cum though Tobio _._. _no one else's_.." Oikawa said in between his thrusts that were becoming almost desperate, moving a hand back down to grip onto the other's hip and staring at the sight beneath him.

Kageyama's neck was already slightly bruised, saliva coated his cheeks, and there was a line along both of his eyes from where tears had dried. His stomach was wet from pre-cum that still dripped shamelessly down his cock, and his ass was stretched to the perfect size as it slid over Oikawa's cock each time.

"Cum for me..I want to watch you as I  ** _break_  **you.." Oikawa muttered in a rough groan, his right hand still reaching around the front of Kageyama's neck to choke him somewhat. Not as harshly as before because he wanted to hear those delicious sounds Kageyama made as he watched him fall to pieces by his hand.

Kageyama could hardly refuse such a demand. He'd always give into Oikawa. His ass tightened even more as he felt his orgasm hit him suddenly, his hips twitching while his cock spurted the first hints of cum to coat his stomach and shirt, even rubbing some against the lower half of Oikawa's body. He cried out, clawing along Oikawa's wrist at his neck while staring up at him through lidded eyes.

Oikawa groaned lowly, fucking Kageyama with the remaining bits of his strength before pushing inside and letting himself be carried over the brink. His cum pressed inside of his kouhai, savoring the feeling that that tight heat as he stared at the mess that was now Kageyama, and somehow it only made him cum even more at just how wrecked the boy was.

Withdrawing slowly, he stroked over himself lazily a few more times, milking what was left of his cum to spurt out onto Kageyama's chest and finalizing his claim on him.

"You'll always be mine now Tobio..you better enjoy it."

Kageyama felt the subtle tingling sensation of pain settling in on his neck and the lower half of his body. He couldn't bring himself to care given he not only enjoyed it--  _he loved it._

He loved being broken by Oikawa. But he'd  _never_  say it.

_~ fin._


End file.
